1. Field of the Invention
This invention is used with electronic sequential digital devices, such as digital counters, which are used for measuring or recording the occurrence of events or the like where it is necessary to have some assurance that the measurement or recording of the event is accurate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a wide variety of systems and methods for detecting and correcting errors in measuring devices. For one example, in the field of electronic data processors the data might be accompanied by parity bits which are used by a detecting mechanism to determine if the data is correct or erroroneous. Redundancy has also been used for error prevention such as by having two identical measuring or processing devices side by side and if an error is detected in one it is turned off and the other is allowed to continue operation. Another type of redundancy system might be the use of three measuring or processing devices with their contents continually being compared so that if two out of three are equal, the majority is interpreted as being the correct value.